SOSBrigade Secret Archive
by TUNAFishisGood
Summary: Could be a teaser for the story "How Do I go Back?" Five stories relating to Dimensional Slider and SOS-Brigade.
1. To Visit a Friend

_SOS-Brigade Secret Archive_

_Prologue _

Every year on this day, Haruhi and I walk up along the same old path leading to North High. Although we don't attend North High anymore, there is an absolute event that requires us to visit this old shack of a school.

I think today is the only day in a year that Haruhi is not as energetic.

None of that "_Kyon!! Do the dishes!!_" Not even "_Kyon!! Help the kids with their homework!!_"

This would be a heaven of a day for me if it was a regular day. However, even I feel melancholic on this day.

We pass by our old Clubroom, which is now uninhibited. Bursts of memories fly into my head. They cause me to smile, but today isn't for visiting the clubroom. Haruhi and I walk further up the hill. Our destination is the old cherry blossom tree.

Haruhi with her long hair tied up in a full ponytail, stops. Before us is a very familiar looking tree in marvelously blooming grace.

Haruhi then takes off her Jade necklace, and puts it below the tree. There is no need to tell each other to kneel down. This would be our seventh time.

We silently pray... and pay our respects. Haruhi, smiling sorrowfully pulls out a bottle of milk, and place it under the tree. She finally speaks, not to me, but to someone who isn't present right now.

"It's a strawberry flavor...It was your favorite." Haruhi says. She looks like she's about to laugh. However, her voice sounds like she's about to burst into tears.

They say memories are never destroyed, rather they are always around. I am currently able to channel through those memories just by being under this tree.

Those memories are now visible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

TUNA's Channel.

Well this isn't the sequel if that's what you are wondering... This is just a story containing five stories about Alan, not in any particular order. This could almost act as a teaser for "How Do I go Back?" I guess. But I don't think my writing is that great. I'm still on my break/revising "How Do I go Back?". But whenever I get an extra time, I feel like writing. So here it is...I myself am enjoying a bottle of milk that I have yet to finish while writing this story.

Wait a minute! Where's the milk!?

Alan!! What are you doing here!? Just because you can now travel through dimensions! It doesn't mean you can come here and steal my drinks!


	2. Behind Editor in Chief Straight Ahead!

Behind Editor in Chief Straight Ahead! 

Oh yes, school council president... I never liked him when I read the novel, but you know... I can't blame the president and Koizumi for coming up with this scenario. Sigh... If Haruhi isn't entertained regularly, things can get ugly. Sometimes, I am really frightened of that typhoon of a woman.

But... writing stories aren't my specialty... I really don't know what to write.

"Rejected!" Haruhi just rejected another one of Asahina-san's manuscripts.

"It's no god?"

Of course it's no good, for our queen Haruhi, nothing is good enough...

As to how this came to be...

Few days ago, Nagato and Koizumi came looking for Kyon in our 1-5 classroom. Good thing Haruhi wasn't here. Kyon was 'summoned' to the student council. Of course, I remembered this scene perfectly. Student council president, threatening to disband the literature club will make the SOS-brigade write a stupid club journal.

From then, I struggled in agony to find a way out of writing. But, all my efforts went to naught when Haruhi caught me sneaking out of the school after class.

"Please, I don't want to write that club journal!" I begged Haruhi.

"Alan! This is for Yuki! We have to do this for the sake of Yuki's literature club! I won't take no for an answer!"

"No." I denied

Haruhi's angry face suddenly turned into an evil smug.

"Fine Alan, that's how you want to play it? Here, look at this."

Haruhi now always carried an extra supply of milk, I really hate how this is going.

Looking at my drooling visage, Haruhi mischievously help up the bottle of milk and addled on in a tone that pet owners used.

"Come Here, Alan Alan... don't you want the milk? Yes you do."

Hey, what do you think I am? A cat?

Sigh... But really, I am no better than a cat. In the end, I stood in the clubroom like the other members, nervous about what Haruhi would make us write.

Haruhi made us draw lots for genres. This is the following results.

Koizumi - mystery

Asahina-san – Fairy Tale

Nagato – Fantasy Horror

Kyon – Romantic story

I was shocked when I drew my genre.

"Tragedy?"

Only Koizumi and Nagato didn't look worried. I also know what will happen after... in one way or another, other brigade members will finish their stories in time.

I really don't know much tragic stories. Does it have something related to Shakesphere?

This would be the rare moment where Kyon and I feel like brothers in arms. We both felt helpless on what to write. We ended up asking Koizumi for help soon as Haruhi ran out of the room.

"Well, I think both of you can write from your own experiences. Alan, why don't you use the method that you used to write those songs? I'm sure you didn't write them."

"Only story source I have is a book called '_Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'_. It would be like a book of future events for you people. Since I am not supposed to mess up this world, I can't show that to anyone, especially Haruhi..."

Koizumi thought for a moment. Then said.

"Well then, never mind that method, and then let's try this. I know it might be painful for you, but can you try to write tragedy from your own memory. After all, you never told us the rest of your story."

I froze up, I can't write it. It was simple as that, if I wrote about that day, my heart will probably shatter to million pieces.

"Well the choice is yours, I'm sure you can come up with something with your experience. That goes same for you." Koizumi then returned to writing his own mystery story.

-----------------------------------------------

That night when I got home, I sat down to write a tragedy..With no particular thought, I started writing away. I didn't even realize what I was writing, that's how bad it was.

Sigh this is so tragic... Hmm... write... write ...yawwnnnn...ZzZzZ

---------------------------------------------------

My peaceful slumber was ruined later by someone unexpected.

"Wow, you really sleep megas a lot." Smiling Tsuruya-san stood before me. Megas a lot? Is that correct grammar?

"Huh? Tsuruya-san? What are you doing here?"

Tsuruya-san was energetic as usual; she seems to be even more energetic ever since Valentines Day.

"Haru-nyan invited me to chat about the club journal nyoro, I wanted to see you before I left."

Hmm, Haruhi inviting Tsuruya-san? That's unusual. Wait did Tsuruya-san say she wanted to see me? Tsuruya-san, that Valentines Day event was just an act of kindness on my part, nothing more.

"Haru-nyan asked me to write up some literature! I'm excited already!"

That's great Tsuruya-san, how I wish I was confident about it as you. Sadly I'm not.

Tsuruya-san noticed my manuscript that I was diligently writing.

"Ohh, Alan-kun wrote quite a lot, let me see."

Tsuruya-san snatched away my paper faster than a speed of sound.

"Wait! Tsuruya-san!"

"Alan-kun, Haru-nyan already told me that you are writing a tragedy, I just want to see."

Tsuruya-san began to read my story... this isn't good.

Tsuruya-san's reaction was unexpected.

After Tsuruya-san finished reading my story, she looked distressed. She then stared at me with a worried expression.

This would be the first time I've seen Tsuruya-san not in her cheerful state.

"Umm, Alan-kun, this character in this story... is he...you?"

Tsuruya-san said as she returned the manuscript to me

I read over my own story... I was shocked at the content... all I remembered was writing aimlessly...

And the story's content was surprisingly similar to those of my daily nightmares. I felt extremely sorry for Tsuruya-san, to make her read such a horrifying story, being exposed **that **memory doesn't fit Tsuruya-san at all.

Sudden dreadful memories came back to me. Today, it was worse than usual. I felt all my strength disappear... I couldn't stand it anymore, I collapsed.

"Huh? Alan-kun?"

I felt Tsuruya-san catch me before I hit the ground.

I couldn't keep the truth locked up inside me anymore. Finally, I realized that it was destroying me from the inside.

I looked up at Tsuruya-san, she was staring down at me with a kindest expression that I haven't seen in a while. I answered truthfully,

"Yes, that's me. I've never told anyone about that day."

"I didn't want to write this... but it seems that I can't help but write it. I've held the events of that day inside too long that I am subconsciously writing it now."

I was lying on Tsuruya-san's lap. I was sure I had no medical problems, but at this moment I couldn't bring myself back up. All I could do was lie down and stare up at Tsuruya-san's eyes. Not the starry sparkling eyes that I'm used to seeing, yet still full of same kindness and understanding.

"It's okay Alan-kun... you did the right thing, it's no good holding in all those on your own..."

Tsuruya-san was staring down at me with very knowledgeable smile. My pain eased a bit.

"When I first saw you Alan-kun, you looked really sad, and I could tell that you were trying to hide it by pretending to be asleep all the time. I wanted to know why you were so sad; I think I know why now."

Tsuruya-san might be the sharpest one of them all; to have noticed all this, she really is extraordinary.

"Although it's nice to share all the joy with everyone. When necessary, it's mega important to share all the bad times as well." Tsuruya-san was now patting my head gently. This lasted for a while in silence.

Suddenly the door opened and Haruhi walked in, saying.

"Alan! I need help with my computer, it's being funny again."

Then Haruhi saw what was going on in the room and froze on the spot.

"..."

Haruhi first looked towards me and then Tsuruya-san.

All three of us were locked in an awkward silence.

Haruhi broke the silence first, blushing as if she saw something that she shouldn't have, she said.

"Ummm... never mind. Tsuruya-san, sorry for intruding, I didn't know." Haruhi exited in a hurry.

After seeing Haruhi leave I spoke to Tsuruya-san.

"Tsuruya-san, can you please not tell anyone that this story is true? Especially Haruhi, it's not time yet, when the time comes, I will tell everyone else myself."

"Hmm, but soon as Haru-nyan reads this, she will guess that this story is from your own experience... Say, I got an idea, how about I do some revising for you? I'm not a bad writer."

Tsuruya-san said with an eccentricity from before. This cheerfulness suited Tsuruya-san better. As if her cheerfulness were being fed into me, I found the strength to sit up.

"Thanks Tsuruya-san, you should go back now, or Haruhi will get suspicious..."

"Hora... are you going back to sleep again? Won't you get lonely again alone? Maybe I should sleep beside you tonight so you won't get lonely."

"…" What does she mean by 'sleep'? I stared into Tsuruya-san's mischievous smile.

It took me few seconds to realize that she was joking.

"Tsuruya-san, your jokes are too vague."

"Hahaha, you don't want me to sleep with you? Oh well, I'll take this manuscript, see you Alan-kun."

Tsuruya-san turned around to leave, and then as if she remembered something, she suddenly turned back around. She pulled out a bottle from her yellow jacket and threw it towards me.

I caught it... It was milk, strawberry flavor.

"Cheer up quickly! Haru-nyan needs you!"

With a wink, Tsuruya-san exited.

... Saki, if you were staring down from above, please don't get the wrong idea. But, it wasn't like Saki to get jealous. That girl never got jealous.

With my mind switching between Tsuruya-san and Saki every few minutes, I fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Kyon)

Haruhi just succeeded in taking the last page of my manuscript that I was hiding.

What method did she imply? Well... she brought me down and started to harass me like she harasses Asahina-san. You get the picture, of course... if no one had entered the clubroom while this was happening it might not have been so bad.

But, Asahina-san had entered accidentally. Just what was she thinking when she saw me on my back, and then Haruhi on top of me as she continued her reverse sexual harassment...

"I, I'm s,sorry! I didn't see anything! Honest!" She shouted misguidedly as she ran away.

Nagato was there also, but she didn't help at all. To my horror, Haruhi got her hands on the last page. As I tried to get it back, Haruhi ran away.

Now I look outside the window in despair, waiting for Haruhi to comeback and mock me. I looked towards Alan's usual sleeping spot.

Huh? I saw another person under the tree sitting beside Alan. It was Tsuruya-san; they were both chatting merrily.

I stared at this bizarre scene for a while. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they were both looking at a piece of paper, which seemed to be the source of all the laughter. That was not my manuscript though, mine was all crumpled up, and the paper they were reading was not crumpled.

This didn't last long. Soon, Tsuruya-san got up and left, leaving behind sleeping Alan. I might look more into this later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

TUNa's channel

This chapter was finally finished after few days of procrastination.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


	3. Time Traveler's Duty

SOS Brigade Secrect Archive

Duty of a Time-Traveler

Staring at the endless blue sky, it's one of the many things that make you feel at peace. I don't know how many hours of my life I wasted staring at the sky... Whatever, I what I want, not even Haruhi can stop me from making my own decisions.

I am currently dozing off in the school rooftop. It's very pleasant place, I am even enjoying the instrumental music that is right now flowing out from the music club room below me. 

However, my true motive for coming all the way to the rooftop is not to have a pleasant nap. It was Asahina Mikuru who asked me to come up all the way up here. 

If I was Kyon, I would right now be having some delusions about date and stuff. However, I know better... whenever Asahina-san calls someone out, it means that she's got an order from her superiors. I know that much.

"Ah, Alan-kun you're already here." I heard Asahina-san arrive behind me.

"So, Asahina-san, why did you bring me all the way up here? Coming up the stairs was really painful." I tried my best to make myself sound exhausted.

"Hehe, I agree with Suzumiya-san, Alan-kun should stop being too lazy and move around more." Asahina-san said with a gentle smile.

"Ok, ok, I'll think about it... so why am I here?"

"Oh yes... ummm, Alan-kun I need to take you somewhere, we are supposed to go back few months in time."

"So, we are time-traveling? That's great! count me in!" I am of course excited, I was getting bored anyways.

"Umm, this isn't a picnic... we are supposed to do something very important." Asahina-san said nervously.

"We'll there is no rule that says we can't have fun with what we do. Let's go Asahina-san."

Asahina-san hesitated to think about what I said, and then she nodded and smiled. 

"Ok then here we go, please close your eyes."

I did as she said, then I felt a weird sensation... whole world spinning round and round... Then the sensation stopped.

"We're here."

I opened my eyes...

"This... this is..."

We were still in north High, but the school grounds were filled with many festival tents. I also saw a big sign that said 'North High Festival'.

"Asahina-san? But why here?"

"We're supposed to do two things, actually...you Alan-kun has to complete them... I only can guide you on where you go."

"Really... well what do we do first?"

"My superiors said go to the clubroom and help Kyon-kun with something."

"Really..."

Asahina-san, apparently assuming that I will follow, lead the way to the clubroom. Yes, I arrived about a month after the Cultural Festival, so no one in the SOS-Brigade knew me then... Well this isn't really time-travel for me then. While I was busy being confused over my own thoughts, we arrived at the club room.

"Shhhhh." Asahina-san said quietly... someone was probably inside the clubroom and Asahina-san didn't want to wake em up. 

As I entered, I spotted Kyon sleeping before the computer. I walked closer and saw that he was working on the movie.

"Kyon-kun is so cute when she's sound asleep." Whispered Asahina-san, then in a serious tone, she said...

"We have to finish the movie for Kyon-kun..."

"What? I am not editing that lame movie..."

"But, Alan-kun you are the only one who knows how the movie turned out... I was too embarrassed to watch it myself."

I guess, since I watched the first episode of Haruhi... Not a very pleasant episode though.

"Fine, I will work on it." Saying reluctantly I grabbed the mouse.

... Yes I wasn't in the brigade in this time, but just working on this...I'm embarrassed. This is amazing... How is this a movie? No offense but this is cheap promotion video for Asahina-san. Of course, the Chief has put so much passion into it... that is admirable.

As I finished the movie and clicked the save button... I felt someone running across the hall. Those loud footsteps... It can only belong to one person. Asahina-san didn't hear this. I quickly grabbed Asahina-san and jumped into the broom closet. 

"Ehheee??"

I silenced Asahina-san by covering her mouth...I'm so sorry Asahina-san please don't get the wrong idea. I'll explain later. Please stop struggling.

"KYON! Are you finished?!" 

I heard the clubroom door slam open. Asahina-san stopped struggling.

Yes... Haruhi has entered the clubroom.

"Get up! Today's the day of the festival!"

"Umm, Haruhi? Wait don't look at that."

"This is good Kyon, good work! It certainly shows that we put effort into it."

...That is my work...

After a while both Kyon and Haruhi left the room. I was finally able to get out of that smelly Broom closet and smell the fresh air.

"That was why Alan-kun forced me into the closet, I thought..."

Don't even go there... I wouldn't do such thing... although your moeness tempts me sometimes...

"So, what do we do now?"

"Umm, I am supposed to get the next instructions after the first assignment."

"Really... huh? Asahina-san?"

Asahina-san suddenly fell over... she seemed to be sleeping.

"Alan-kun..." 

Behind the small Asahina-san who just fell over, was the bigger...umm... hotter Asahina-san.

"You know full well why I have to put her to sleep... so let's get to the details shall we?" Asahina-san(Big) said with graceful gesture.

"You and me... me as in my small self, will go to the alley near a very familiar cafe. There will be a girl who needs your help. However, it has to be you only who enters the alley alone."

Saying that, Asahina-san(Big) winked, then walked out of the clubroom.

"Asahina-san...wake up."

... Did the Big Asahina-san use heavy-duty sleeping drug?... well I can't just leave her here. I piggybacked Asahina-san out of the school zone. She's surprisingly light so is this why she gets dragged around by Haruhi so easily?

"Yawwnn... EHH?"

"Asahina-san...finally."

"Why are you carrying me? Where are we?"

I let Asahina-san down, and then said. Asahina-san can you wait here? I need to be somewhere.

"Umm... ok but don't be gone for too long."

I walked down the alley... From my short time in Haruhi's city, I heard that thugs hang out here. Wait did I just hear a girl scream?

There were three thugs surrounding a high school girl, she was wearing North High uniform, she was carrying her arm in a weird angle, her arm was broken.

As I expected... wow this is such a classic anime situation, well I can't just leave her.

"Yo you idiots better let her go... I don't have much time, I need my daily nap very soon."

"Ohh... and you are supposed to be her knight in shining armour? That makes us the bad guys... well screw off kid, unless you don't want to die."

One of them threw a punch at me... tisk... please, what are you? A snail?

I dodged easily... then gently pushed him. Apparently that 'gentle' push made him go flying and crash on the nearby garbage can.

Other two were even lower; they resorted to using weapons, puff, Knife?

"You guys really are a joke you know that?"

I caught their knives with my fingers then pulled them off their hands. Two knives dropped to the ground making a clean clang sound. Then I followed with a roundhouse, which made them join their comrade right beside the garbage can. 

I saw the girl, her arm was bleeding, she needed to go to the hospital.

"Are you ok?"

I carried her to the nearest hospital.

"No, I have to be at school the festival." She looked bit familiar...

"No my band members need me, we practiced so hard." 

Band? Could it be?

"What is your last name?"

"Umm... Nakanishi... why do you ask that?"

"You don't happened to be a member of the ENOZ band at North High..."

"Yes, I am, and we are performing today, please... Take me to North High."

"No... Don't worry about your performance; it will all turn out alright."

After handing her over to the doctors I found Asahina-san still waiting for me.

"Ah, Alan-Kun you're done?" 

"Yup, let's go back now..."

"Umm my superiors said we can choose to stay longer... oh...It's raining."

"Well... let's go back to the school, I want some fried noodles."

Asahina-san paused for a moment in a confused look... then she understood, she smiled and said its 500 yen.

Rain was pouring down madly at the time we arrived at the school gate. I took off my jacket and put it over Asahina-san.

"But Alan-kun must be cold too." Asahina-san looked at me with her worried puppy eyes.

"I'm ok." I tried to look ok... but I hate rain...

We ran inside the gymnasium.

So many people were gathered here. 

"Next up is the popular music group ENOZ..."

... I guess my hard work in time-traveling paid off... I get to see Haruhi perform.

As I expected, A bunnygirl and a wizard walked up on the stage.

Yawwnnn Sorry... for lateness... I was catching up on Clannad, that was pretty good story as well, inspirational... 


End file.
